Tears fall like autumn leaves
by indiesaurusrex
Summary: As autumn begins BB is left abandoned by his only friend but with the arrival of the enigma which is the girl Infinity he finds there might be something else to hold onto apart from dying memories and friendships, and unravel some of his own mysteries R


Hello this is actually quite old but only just got round to putting it up but technically it was the first fic i started writing but i have vigorously beta read it and sent it to my friend to read and she says it's awesome, so come on it's gonna be decent. Just READ IT and make your own judgment or i might _acidently_ let the killer bees off their leashes. Then REVIEW or the the honey badger will get out and the awesome me will hunt you kesesesese. Also somewhere in there i left subliminal messages, find them and win love tickets.

I own nothing but the words you read. ^_^

* * *

BB's POV

I hate autumn. As I sat in my favourite place here in this prison they call an orphanage, (the front left hand side window seat of the 'free time room') that is all I can think about. I sat with my knees drawn up close to my chest for the warmth and comfort it brought and watched the silent courtyard.

As I looked I pondered of how something that can be so joyous and beautiful in the summer changes to be so miserable in the autumn rain. Doom and gloom engulfing all in its path, everything's dying now, the flowers, the leaves, the happiness of summer... my friendship with A. Added the pessimistic side we all have deep down. With a hefty sigh that seemed to be my 100th that day I lay my head on the glass knowing the voice is right.

Me and A are drifting apart, we've been having more fights and speaking to each other less and less as each day passes. We don't even eat lunch together anymore nor do our homework together when we're both in the library. I don't even know why he started to dislike me, he doesn't even want to look at me and now my once best friend to me is acting like a complete and utter cock.

I look up to notice my fists are clenched at even the thought of that twat (whom I must say still care about). I reach into my pocket and pull out a miniature pot of jam, jam has always makes me feel a tad better at everything. As I start to indulge in its sugary sweet contents, I lay my head back down on the windowpane and try to shake off my increasingly angry thoughts by shutting my eyes and listening to rain hammering down, trying to forget.

The noise of a car pulling up on the gravel was the only thing that woke me from my trance. I opened one eye to see who it was, even though I already knew. It was Whammy, since he was the only one who would be arriving at this time, evening classes were long over and all the teachers had gone home and Roger lives here with us.

I can't help but smile at my accuracy as I see him get out of his black Mercedes. But who would expect anything less from whammys second genius. I was about to shut my eye again, already bored of the old mans presence, when whammy walked over to the passenger side of the car to let someone out.

I sat for a moment, transfixed on the open door, with now both my eyes open and staring intently, nervously scraping out the very little scraps of jam I had left in the jar, as I stared through the rain in hope that it may be L. But from the cars interior emerged a slim silhouette and from its height and build, it was a girl, probably about my age. I tried to make out the red writing above her head telling me the strangers name and time of death, I have always had trouble holding back my morbid curiosity with this skill. But no luck in that or seeing her hidden details, not only was she to far away but the rain obscured them from being readable.

I watched them get ever closer, and with each step my curiosity grew ever more. She was unlike any other girl I had seen (although admittedly they were few). She had refused to go under the umbrella whammy had opened in the torrential rain, she walked limping (an injury in her right leg I deduced), and her face hidden and unreadable under a baseball caps rim all these things intrigued me in their own way furthermore the red writing still remained unreadable through the glass.

But also it was peculiar for whammy to accept someone as old as this, they usually like the young child prodigies with mouldable minds but around 14 seemed a strange age to accept someone. Moreover why hadn't I heard about the new girl usually we perceptive ones hear about a transfer at least a week or so before their arrival by eavesdropping or other means.

I rose from his position, hearing the clatter of my abandoned jar as I did so and made my way across the large hall, avoiding the playing or talking children. I can always feel the nervous or curious stares when I walk. The majority are scared of me, that's why I only had the one friend. It's these damn eyes I was born with, these red orbs a bloody scarlet and to them that means I am a demon. But a consolation is some seem to be entranced by them and sit bemused wondering why they are red what I must be but they also seem worried deep down.

As I stepped over the various toys and puzzles weaving between the children sat on the polished wood floor. I headed towards the front door, I wanted to be the first to see the new girl that everyone else seemed to have not noticed or ignored. When I reached it my maths proved me correct because at the very same moment the door creaked open to reveal the figures.

One was Quilish Whammy. Our hero, he scooped up us worthless orphans and showed us we had worth in knowledge. He took us in to his orphanages and raised us already bright kids into the best detective in the world's protégées. We are now geniuses all in our own right all under one roof. But his face was showing his age and wear, smile lines etched deep into his face, wrinkles making a prominent appearance and sunken eyes weary. What little hair me had left was very thin on his head and a silvery grey but I must admit he had a very fine moustache.

I watched them both for a moment; the two of them were fussing about with jackets and umbrellas, taking off their hats and placing them on the appropriate pegs and places. Neither had noticed my presence, so I carried on my observations, silently making my mental notes.

I then fully focused my attention onto the girl. I ignored the writing I was so impatient to see, with a 'saving the best till last' mentality. With out the hat covering her face, there was no denying it she is what most would call pretty (even though beauty is only based on how symmetrical your face is), her small rosy pink lips sat in an indifferent straight line, and had a prominent cupid's arrow on her lips (which I personally find very attractive) . An average button nose sat in almost the exact centre, dotted with freckles. The only part of her face not in _exact _proportion was her eyes they were large watery orbs, although her young age they were grey in colour, sunken and had large bags. Her cheeks were flushed from the rain and the sudden warmth of the house with a large scratch below her eye.

Her hair and clothes showed clear evidence of her time in the rain, they were both soaked. Her hair was a bright red that was almost as scarlet as my eyes in fact, but was probably dyed albeit impressive if it wasn't. It was pulled haphazardly into high pony tail, with loose bits and her bangs sticking to her face with the rain. My eyes trailed down her neck my eyes lingered there for a moment spotting a bruise and then another larger one on her collar bone, a voice inside me wants to ask her what on earth happened to her but I carry on my silent examination. She wore a faded coral loose knit jumper which stuck to her skin with the downpour. It was at least 3 sizes too big, it covered the whole of her hands but the tips of her fingers. But in dark contrast to this she wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans both of these items of clothing were splattered with blood old as well as new. Although the dark fabric I could see a large part of her right calf was saturated with the ruby life-force.

I took all this in in a few seconds, with the last note the most worrying. I was about to look at fates writing when Watari noticed me snapping my attention back to him when he spoke (whammys has also taught us manners), "oh hello Backup, I see you must have saw us coming from your seat, I was going to introduce everyone to" he looked at the red haired girl with a strained look "what did we discuss your new name to be? Ah yes Infinity" whammy said with out the slightest reaction from the girl she had instantly found her feet fascinating as soon as she saw I was watching her, I noticed, but whammy didn't care he continued. "You see everyone was going to meet Infinity tomorrow morning when I introduced her due to... eh, urr circumstances, but you've met now. so may you show her to her room while I speak with Rodger about some things, we talked over basics in the car with her ,so all you have to do is show her to the spare room... the one by the store cupboard." His smile conveyed a tired and worried man so I took pity on our father figure, to save him trouble of making conversation I simply nodded "Thank you Backup" he said quietly, walking past me to Rodgers office.

She looked up at me for the first time her eyes looking into mine, it felt like she was boring into my soul. Her eyes were so empty, almost soulless. Like a broken doll she was rather creepy as well as pretty. For a whammy kid find something creepy was rare as we have been looking at murder cases from a young age.

After seconds of staring she said something her voice shaky and far off nothing but a quiet murmur to someone who was not listening intently "shall we go then" she said looking back to the floor again.

I was stunned at my uncharacteristic shyness and stunned silence "yea it's up the stairs come on then." I felt like I was slipping back into my usual confidence and what some call cockiness. "Do you want help with that?" I said feeling worried (but probably sounding terribly condescending) as she tried to bend over to get her bag while gripping her ribs with a look of agony and determination in equal measure.

"No! I'm fine" she said in a lower more strong but pained voice through gritted teeth. I ignored her so scooped up the tiny gym bag she had managed to put all her possessions in and gestured towards the stairs. The wide eyed shy doll and indifferent line was gone replaced with a look so dirty I was almost sure, it was a whole new personality that had emerged. But in addition she made no effort to take the bag off me. She puzzled me still, had that previous shy persona been a trick or a show or is she seriously that unstable. If she was that upset by it why didn't she say something or take it back. But the main thing more than puzzled me it troubled me, how on earth have her injuries gotten this bad without medical attention or Watari noticing and taking some kind of action.

We began to climb the stairs slowly, without saying a word to each other. She limped up in front of me while I climbed a step behind her just in case she fell. I took this chance to look up at the writing dancing above her head. Real name... Izzie Macmillan, Lifespan... I. I don't know. It's not like I can't interpret the numbers I have been able to do that whole competent life but its just not there. Empty space lingering where my numbers should be. Panic began engulfing my mind.

Was she a shinigami here for its eyes, perhaps another one like me just with different coloured eyes but still as devoid of joy or something else, something else I didn't know? And that latter option may be the one which scares me most. I stopped for a moment scared of the girl, Izzie or Infinity whatever I should call her she was a whole new mystery, no book or lecture could help me with.

In a mere half hour three things linger now with me on this 4th step, I want to solve this girl Infinity, I might fall for her a little if chance allows and three, I still hate autumn possibly more than ever.

* * *

Well you've most likely read it now so review so i can either improve or stay the way i am, invisible cupcakes and jam will be given out to any one who does (BRIBERY WORKS!)


End file.
